<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just Three More Days by Madam_Sunflower</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26153035">Just Three More Days</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madam_Sunflower/pseuds/Madam_Sunflower'>Madam_Sunflower</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>🔪 Horror Movies 🔪 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Jeepers Creepers (2001), Jeepers Creepers - All Types of Media, Jeepers Creepers 2 (2003), Jeepers Creepers 3 (2017), Jeepers Creepers 4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Future, Bounty Hunters, Canon Related, Canon Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, During Canon, Family, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Issues, Far Future, Future Fic, Gen, Hunters &amp; Hunting, I don't know, I have no idea, I'm Sorry, I'm trying my best, Monster Hunters, Monsters, My First Work in This Fandom, New to the Fandom, Other, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Preparing For A Fight, Sad, Sad and Happy, Sad and Sweet, Sad with a Happy Ending</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:15:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26153035</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madam_Sunflower/pseuds/Madam_Sunflower</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Florida countryside flew past Trisha as she drove down the stretch of road that went on for miles and miles. Her eyes tried to stay glued to the road as she drove, but it wasn’t the beautiful scenery that was taking her attention away, it was the fact that she was looking for a familiar old and rusty truck that looked like something from Chainsaw Massacre.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Darry Jenner &amp; Trish Jenner, Jack "Jackie" Taggart Jr. &amp; Trish Jenner, Jack Taggart Sr &amp; Jack "Jackie" Taggart Jr., Jack Taggart Sr. &amp; Trish Jenner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>🔪 Horror Movies 🔪 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836070</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just Three More Days</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was watching a Jeepers Creepers marathon the other day and got inspired by it. </p>
<p>This all takes place years after the first, second, and third movie but it takes place before the fourth movie that is supposed to come out at some point.</p>
<p>I wanted all of the survivors of the Creeper together since that's what supposed to happen in the new movie.</p>
<p>I hope you all stay Blessed and Safe.</p>
<p>If you wanna go follow me for some strange reason you can find me on Tumblr @paper-sunflower-lane and on Twitter @SunFlower_Paper.</p>
<p>Please enjoy my work and please comment, leave kudos, and subscribe because I would love to hear from you guys.</p>
<p>I hope you all have a Blessed morning, noon, night, or whenever you're reading this!</p>
<p>Hugs &amp; Love: Sunny🌻💛🌞</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Florida countryside flew past Trisha as she drove down the stretch of road that went on for miles and miles. Her eyes tried to stay glued to the road as she drove, but it wasn’t the beautiful scenery that was taking her attention away, it was the fact that she was looking for a familiar old and rusty truck that looked like something from Chainsaw Massacre.</p>
<p>“It’s worse than Chainsaw Massacre,” Trish thought, trying to ignore the memories that wanted to surface in her mind. “Not yet,” She growled out loud, unknowingly glaring at the road as she drove a little faster.</p>
<p>Trisha knew she couldn’t let her memories get the best of her, at least not right now she just had to wait a few more days, and then she could have her breakdown.</p>
<p>“Once the bastard’s finally dead,” Trish said out loud as she turned a curve as she let her eyes search the countryside. This time as her eyes traveled, she looked for a farm with large corn stocks and an old barn. When she didn’t see one she brought her eyes back to the road and tried to think about something other than the creature that had filled her dreams and nightmares since that horrible day twenty-three-days ago.</p>
<p>She tried to think of something happy, but at the moment all that came to mind was that stupid license plate game that she and Darry used to play when they were on the road. Trish couldn’t help but smile at that thought remembering how they would try to knock one another’s points down for stupid reasons. This game brought up the name-calling game where if they used something that sounded the same, they lost.</p>
<p>As all the weird games they used to play started to fill her mind Trish felt tears sliding down her face. Over the last few weeks, or so since setting up this meeting all Trish could think about was Darry.</p>
<p>It’s not like she didn’t think about him all the time already but these times were different, they weren’t tainted with the memory of that thing that had taken him from her. All she could think about nowadays were the things that she had wanted to remember about Darry from the start.</p>
<p>Trish gritted her teeth as she tried not to sob, gripping the stirring wheel tightly in her hands as she kept going.</p>
<p>“Where is that fucking farmhouse,” Trish growled trying to push her thoughts away and tried to focus her mind on something else, knowing that she couldn’t cry right now.</p>
<p>As much as she would love to pull over to the side of the road to scream, punch, and sob as much as she could she was already late for this meeting which did not look good on her part since she was the one that had technically set this all up.</p>
<p>She had been the one to call out to that thing and tell it she was coming after it which had earned her many calls from people that had also survived that monster and who also wanted to kill it once and for all.</p>
<p>The ones with just as much bite and hate as her were Mr. Jack Taggart, Sr, and his son Mr. Jack Taggart, Jr. or Jackie as he liked to be called. Apparently the youngest in their family Billy Taggart had been taken by that monster not long after it had taken Darry.</p>
<p>Trish knew that with them and a few others by her side that they might be able to kill the bat from hell as they had been referring to it as. Trish would never stop calling it a monster or a thing though knowing that nothing could ever be a proper title for it.</p>
<p>“Darry might have been able to figure out something,” Trish said softly a sad smile coming to her lips. “Or he would have just called it the bat from hell like everyone else,” She said trying to stop the tears that wanted to spill down her face once more.</p>
<p>Before Trish could let the tears fall she it the big farmhouse on the side of the road just like Mr. Taggart had said it was and from what she could see she was the last one to arrive as she pulled down the old dirt road.</p>
<p>Trish felt her heart beat faster and faster as she neared the large patch of dirt everyone was parked in. She could see what she guessed was the father and son duo that had contacted her first and the others were a part of the group of kids that had been attacked on a bus. </p>
<p>She looked over their faces seeing the years that had flown by spread across each of them. There was one thing that they all had in common though including herself and that was the look of whatever that thing had done to them.</p>
<p>She didn’t know why but their eyes all had that same emotion in them that none of them could place or at least that’s what Trisha believed.</p>
<p>Trish let a soft breath pass her lips as she stopped the car in the dirt patch as well, she felt safe having all these eyes on her which she knew sounded strange but she didn’t care.</p>
<p>Trish grabbed her door handle and quickly pushed her car door open, letting it swing open wide as she threw her legs to the side to stand up. Once she was outside, she felt the soft spring air blow her hair around making it messier than it already was.</p>
<p>She slammed her car door closed with one hand while the other moved up to take her sunglasses off.</p>
<p>“All right,” Trish spoke up giving what she hoped was a warm and friendly smile to those around her as she began to walk towards them her sneakers picking up dirt as she went. “We’ve got three days to kill this thing,” She said knowing that they all knew what she meant. “So anyone got any ideas on how?” She asked and watched as a few of them stayed stern while others nodded their heads.</p>
<p>“Great, let’s get started,” Trish said, her smiling growing a little more than before as she looked at them all.</p>
<p>At her words, they all started to move towards the house of them introducing themselves to her as they went which made her feel slightly safer than she already felt.</p>
<p>Trish could only hope that one of their ideas worked because if it didn’t then they were all doomed but either way they were going to have to fight for their lives against the monster that had ruined them.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>